


Youngblood Chronicles

by hamlinton_lord_wholock221



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Guns, Knives, Multi, Violence, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlinton_lord_wholock221/pseuds/hamlinton_lord_wholock221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based off the Youngblood Chronicle videos, but it is from one of the girl's perspective. (Fiction: totally not true!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The girls are coming up with the plan. Step one; capture them. I can hear them from my room; I'm their minion; I just do all the small things. They don't know I'm a huge fan. I will save them. I'm writing a letter to mom; she thinks I'm at a girl's school, but I'm here. They open my door. 

"Hey little, let's go." They never call me by my real name, Noa. They're too stuck-up to care. I get up and walk out. "What am I doing?" They shove me some stuff. "Set up the room. They're coming." They laugh. I smile too, for a different reason. At least they buy it. "Don't worry, you'll help after." They walk out into the vans. I set up the room and go back to mine. I open my notebook. I write down _THE TIME HAS COME_ in big letters and put it on my wall, and then I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I hear laughter. "Let's give them a day; I'm tired." They walk down the hall and go into their rooms. I smile. Now is my chance. I get out of my room quietly, and I enter the halls. I can hear their moans of pain and I feel a tear go down my cheek. I WILL SAVE THEM I whisper to myself. I enter the first room. Patrick is now sitting in a chair, covered in his own blood and his arm is bandaged but it is already red. "No, please don't-" He says as I walk up to him. "No don't worry. My name is Noa, I'm gonna save you." He looks up at me with his blue/green eyes. I turn and feel another tear fall down my cheek. "Hey, you okay?" I sniffle and wipe my eyes. "Yeah, fine." I take his bandage off and clean his stub. He winces as I put alcohol, but he relaxes more. I clean his face. "Why?" he asks. I stop. "huh?" I look at him. "Why are you saving me?" I smile. "Why would I let my idols die a terrible death, even for a noble cause?" he chuckles. "You like me." I feel myself get red. "Yeah, so?" he laughs. "A more valid answer for me, I guess." I finish up and throw the stuff away. "That's all I can do for now. Sorry." I start to leave. "Wait." I turn. He's smiling. "Can I ask you something?" I nod and go back to him. "Why me?" He semi-whispers. "I.. Don't know." He chuckles. "I do." He sneaks his hand up his ropes, pulls in and kisses me. Sparks are all I feel for five seconds. He lets go. "You should go." He puts his arms back in the restraints and I stand. He smiles. "See you tomorrow." I nod and leave. I touch my lips. _He kissed me_. I smile and go into my room.


	2. The Escape

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Little, wake up!!" I open my eyes. "We're having food. Let's go." We walk to the room. A long table with food stands in the center of the dark room. The only light is above the table. Joe, Andy, and Pete are blindfolded, but Patrick isn't. He stares right at me. "Take Patrick. We'll take the others." One of the girls says.  I walk over to Patrick. He looks drugged, but no one noticed he was clean. "You're here to, to save me No-" I cover his mouth. "They don't know that, patty." He frowns. I whisper "play along." He looks up at me and winks, he opens his hand and the iv is draining out. He slyly kisses my cheek. "Let's play." He whispered. I smile and we play along as the girls give food to the guys. After, the girls shove them into four long rooms and chain them up. "Little, go check on Patrick." I nod and walk to his room, smiling. I open up the doors. He looks up and smiles. I close the door. "Hey." I go and loosen his chains. He holds my hand. "What are they gonna do to me?" I shake my head. "Something.. I.." He holds my cheek. "We will get through this, 'kay?" I look at him, and he's smiling. "You're always optimistic about everything." He chuckles. "Only when I can share it." He kisses me again. We kiss for about a minute before I hear footsteps. I let go. "Oh shit." I put him back in restraints and hear the door open. "What the hell are you doing?!?" I mouthed sorry to Patrick then smacked him in the face. "Little bastard tried to get out. I had to tighten his chains." She gives me a smug smile. "Oh, good. Let's go, its starting." We walk out.

I watch the cameras as Pete kills one of the girls. Suits her, little bitch. I run out of the room to Pete. I open the door. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!! THINKING YOU COULD CAPTURE MY FRIENDS-"

"PETE!" I shout at him. "I'm a friend! My name is Noa, and if we don't get out of here now we're FUCKED! Let's go!!" I grab his hand and we run out to the halls. We release Big Sean, who thanks us and runs. "His loss." We find Joe and Andy, the girls have gone to find the other prisoners I let loose. "Huh, you really know this place." He says as we keep running. "Yup. I've stayed here long enough to know all these halls." I open the church doors. We run to Patrick. His eyes... They were gold. I shed some tears. "Why...?" Pete chuckles. "That's why. You like him. He likes you, huh?" I nod. Pete side hugs me. "When this is all over we'll talk about it. For now, let's get him out of here." I release his arms and he tries to grab Pete but I restrain him on me. I put his arms around my waist. I cup his face. "Patrick, it's me. Noa. Please, wake up." He keeps squeezing my waist, trying to break my ribs. I kiss him. I keep kissing him, and soon my waist starts to be less tight. I let go. Patrick opens his eyes: blue. He breathes hard. "You.. You saved me." I smile and lightly laugh. "And if we don't keep playing the girls will get suspicious." I stand up, and so does Patrick. "Hey," Pete pulls Patrick and hugs him. He pulls him aside. They whisper to each other, and after a while stop. Patrick comes back to me a little sad. "Hm? What's up?" Pete slightly pushes him back from me. "You guys are adorable, but we've got to get out of here. There's no time for relationships. You can help us though." I nod, a bit sad too. "Yeah... let's.. go." We walk out in silence to the van. "Good. Help us put them inside." They shove me in, and send the guys in too. I sit on the wall of the truck, waiting for them to start driving. They close the door in the back, and get in the driver's seat. One of the girls throws me some lighter fluid and a lighter. "Last assignment little. Light the truck." I nod slightly. I put the stuff down and find Patrick. I take his bag off. Pete finds us too. "Look, it was a spur of the moment, we had to leave-"

"I know. But... It was nice. To have someone in that hellhole." I say. Patrick gives me a look. "Wait.. how long were you in there?" Pete asks. "A month, they needed a helper and I didn't know what I was expecting, but.. I was a fan of you guys, so..." Both Pete and Patrick chuckle. "Huh. Okay, sorry. But you guys are cute together, you know that?" I felt myself blush. Pete shuffles back a little. "Have fun you two." He finds a wall on the truck and lies on it. I pull Patrick next to me and take his ropes off. He puts his arms around me. "If we get out of here, just know that I will always love you, whether we're together or not." He says and lies on my lap, falling asleep. I absentmindedly start messing with his hair. Patrick smiles, and quietly sighs. "You're adorable." I whisper to him. I kiss his cheek and soon fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! By the way, this is a story that I have already written, about 3 years ago. It will get better, just bear with me. :D


	3. The Woods

I wake up and see that we're here. I grab the lighter and gas, quickly but gently put the bags back on Patrick and Pete's heads, and put Patrick's head on Pete's lap. Pete starts waking up, and I freeze.

"Pete?" He nods.

"Okay, I have to do the last assignment, I have to light the truck. When you guys leave, I'll come with you, okay?" He nods slightly. "Hey, Pete?" He looks up a little.

"Thank you. For being kind. I won't hurt him, I promise." he takes my hand and writes with his fingers. "I know, you seem like a sweet person for him. I'm thankful for taking care of him. You're a good friend to all of us." he draws a smile on my hand, and I smile back. "I've got to go." he nods, and I exit the truck with the stuff. The girls are standing, waiting in their cars. One of them opens the window, and tosses out a backpack. "Thanks little. You were okay. At least you did our dirty work. When you're done you can leave." The head girl nods, and they drive off. I kneel down and open the backpack. Inside is some food and water, a couple hundred dollars, and a gun with reloads. "Thanks guys." I say to the open air. I go to the truck, pour the gas, and light it. I look at Patrick quickly one last time, and exit the truck. I run off into the woods. When I'm out of breath, I hide behind a tree. I hear shuffling. One of the assigned kids to torment the guys comes out of their hiding spot. "Hey," they say to me. "Oh, hi."

"You okay?" He sits next to me. I realize it's the leader of the kids. "Not really.. I just... Don't want them hurt, and I know you guys have to, but.." I feel a tear go down my cheek. "Hey, let us help you." I chuckle. "I'm making a deal with a kid, but whatever. Okay, what?" He chuckles too. "'Kay, the boss wants Patrick... Oh. Ooooh. Man, that's tough." He puts an arm around me. "We'll make him run to you, go to the field. You'll know what to do from there." He lets go and I nod, wiping the excessive tears from my face. "I got to go. Stay safe Noa." I look up at him, and he smiles and leaves. I run as fast as I can to the green field.I see a tree near the edge, so I climb up and watch. Patrick runs into the middle of the field and looks around. I resist the urge to scream his name and run up to him. The head kid walks up with a boombox. I look away, knowing what happens. All of a sudden, I hear a gunshot. I look back, to see Patrick changed back to normal, looking confused. Big Sean runs up to him, and talks to him. They run off into the forest. I release my breath and his name as soon as he leaves. "Patrick." I whisper. I jump out of the tree and run after them. When I find him, he has found the other guys, and they are all hugging each other. I emerge from the trees, and they all turn to me. "Noa." Patrick walks up to me and hugs me. I hug him back, tighter. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. I didn't know they were going to-" he lets go of me and looks at me. "It's okay. You got us out, that's all that matters." He holds my hands. "You're too kind to me, you know that? You're all too kind to me." He chuckles and I wipe my cheeks. "You helped us, that's all. We're returning the favor. Now come on, we're gonna get help, okay?" I nod, and he puts his good arm around me. We start walking along the road. I notice the guys all look tired, and malnourished. "Wait." I stop, and so does Patrick. "Hm?" I take his arm off and I open my bad. "Where did you get this?!?" I give them all food, and I chuckle. "The girls gave it to me. I guess I was a good worker for them. I'm waiting for them to possibly kill me, but I'm not sure." they eat and nod. When they're done, Pete hugs me. "I was always right about people, and I'm right again. Thanks, Noa." I hug him back and laugh. "No problem. I still think you're weird, but that's just me." We let go of each other and laugh. We keep walking, everyone feeling better after eating. When we stop to rest, I let go of Patrick and sit down, and he sits next to me. "Hey Noa?" I look to him, and he stands back up. "Can we.. talk?" I nod, standing up also, and take his hand. He leads me into a small area, where we are alone. He turns to me. "Hey, are you okay? What's" I get interrupted by Patrick kissing me. I'm a little shocked at first, but then I kiss back. He backs away, and we laugh. "A little warning first would be great, thanks!" I laugh. "Sorry, I wanted to say thanks without being weird." I smile. "okay, well now I want to say thanks." He chuckles and hugs me close to him. I hug him close, not wanting to let go. I scoot back a bit and kiss him lightly. "Come on." I lead him back to the rest of the guys. They look up and look at Patrick. I look at him. He kisses me on the cheek. "Nothing about you, babe."

"Huh?" I ask, confused. But Joe and Andy groan. "Yes!" I hear from Pete. I start laughing "Oh, you bet on us!" We all laugh. "Yup, and they all owe me when we get out of here!" Patrick chuckles. "Great, dude." We sit back down, and the guys tell stories out of our makeshift fire. I start yawning. It was quickly dark. "Hey, I'll keep watch." Patrick says behind me. The guys nod, and they go to sleep. Patrick pulls me to him. "Hey," I say.

"Hi. You warm?" I nod. He kisses the top of my head. "Sleep, babe." I yawn again. "Mmk.. I love you..." I say sleepily. I close my eyes. I feel a kiss on my head again, and I hear. "Love you too." Before I fell asleep.


	4. The Hospital

When I woke up, I had realized that Patrick was not there. I looked around to see that the guys were sitting around the fire, and that it was out.I get up and go sit next to Patrick. "Morning babe." Patrick says as he wraps an arm around me. "Hi." I yawn, still slightly tired. Andy gives me some food, since they already ate. I eat about half before getting full and putting the food down. "Are we ready?" They all nod, and we pack up and start walking again. Everyone has been feeling better since I cleaned up their wounds, but they're still a little tired. As we walk, we talk about ourselves and our past lives (well, mostly me because I was a fan after all.) It was a nice cool day, the woods were shading us, and there was a light breeze blowing. But I had a bad feeling about today. While we were resting and trying to grab attention of a car, I was standing and keeping watch. Suddenly, a red truck came up to me. "Hey, you guys need help?" It was a girl, she looked about in her 20's. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for the help." The guys and I get up into the back, and Patrick sits shotgun. She drives us out onto the highway. The rest of the guys give me a hug, since Patrick took most of that time. (A/N: XD idc because PATRICK) I still had a bad feeling, and it only grew worse when that odd girl let go of the steering wheel! Patrick was good enough to grab the wheel with his hook and hand, but she was sticking her head out of car like a dog! We were all very confused, but then she put her head back in and kept driving. We chuckle a little. "Anyone have the feeling that this chick isn't very cool?" Joe asked. I nodded. "I have a bad feeling about all of this." Andy and Pete nodded in agreement. We were worried, especially me, about Patrick. He seemed a little more... tence. We finally got to the hospital, but it was... different. Boy was I right about something being wrong. I saw the girl stare at Patrick, and her eyes turned a coal black. BLACK. she turned on the radio, and Patrick's eyes... they were gold again. He screamed and slammed against the back window at us. Andy and Joe got off and started running, but I was stuck. Pete was carrying me off, but I wasn't feeling anything but deep sorrow. I then started to have feeling in my legs, and I ran with Pete. We found a room and hid. Pete whispered to me, “It wasn’t your fault. You may have been with them, but you weren’t part of their plan. We’ll get him back, I promise.” He pulls me in a side hug, since we’re hiding. “Pete…” I whisper.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you… For everything.” He chuckles, and kisses the top of my forehead. “Anything for my best friend’s girl.” I lightly smile. We hear screams coming from one of the rooms, and we immediately stand up and go check it out. I run in to see Demon Patrick strangling Joe, killing him. When he finished, Patrick’s eyes turned back to normal. “What.. Joe..” Patrick started crying. I ran up to him and hugged him. “It’s not your fault. Those bitches will pay, Patrick. Okay?” He looked up at me, and lightly smiled. “Yeah…” I helped him stand as turned around. Immediately some policemen came in and took all of us out of the hospital, and into cars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it; please comment if you have any thoughts! :D


End file.
